Mooncake Festival
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: Yet another fic written for my other imoto, E.C. Also another side story for 'Basketball Blues'. Again, slight OOCness, and inspired by the episode where Sakuragi and Haruko go out for a festival. Again, I sort of failed the humour part, but R and R! ^^


_Yet another fic written for my imoto, E.C, aka Eitsume Chiryusei and another side story for Basketball Blues. Takes place after the Mitsui X Yukaeshi and Rukawa X Hinata are done, and Hinata knows she's Yukaeshi's cousin, etc… though for the timeline, I don't know when it is ^^; I just thought that the Mooncake Festival would be appropriate ^^; Again, slight OOCness, and standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters, although I own Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, The Tower owns Kidou Hinata and E.C owns Eitsume Chiryusei. Oh yeah, this fic is longer than the one for The Tower because this is requested by E.C, who wants a 'humourous' (Okay, I failed here :P) story in between romance… ^^;_

**The Mooncake Festival **

           Okay, so it was a crystal clear, sunny day over at the Kanagawa Prefecture Ryonan High School. Everything seemed perfect; the sun was shining, bathing the whole place in its glorious rays, winds rustled through the leaves and such.

          "Ohayo, minna!" Sendoh greeted his classmates as he stepped in. He was smiling as usual, but his smile today was different. He had a light, airy and cheery aura to his mood today. Koshino, Sendoh's classmate and best friend, noticed this.

           Koshino smirked as Sendoh took his seat, and he dragged a chair in front of Sendoh and sat himself here. "So… why are you so happy today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

           Sendoh grinned before asking, "Remember the dark-haired girl with Yukaeshi and Hinata at the games last week?" 

          "Oh boy," Koshino put his hand to his forehead. "First, it was this 'fiery-haired' Yukaeshi, then 'chestnut-haired' Hinata… and now, 'dark-haired' Chiryusei? No wonder everyone commented that your smile's a playboy smile… because you are!" he laughed.

          "No, really, I'm serious this time," Sendoh chuckled slightly at Koshino's joke.

          Koshino rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, and I've heard that like, so many times before…"

          "I want to ask her out… next week, which is on the Mooncake Festival… can you help me? Please? Hiro-kun?" Sendoh was practically begging Koshino.

          Once again, Koshino rolled his eyes, "Akira…"

          "So, what are your plans for the Mooncake Festival?" Yukaeshi asked as she walked out of school with her cousin Hinata and best friend Chiryusei.

          "I don't know… but Kaede already asked me to join him…" Hinata grinned. "What about you, Yukae-chan?"

          Yukaeshi giggled slightly, "Hisashi said that he has plans for us…" She then threw a glance at Chiryusei, her 'sister', as she likes to call her.

          "I'm not going anywhere…" she sighed. 

          Yukaeshi and Hinata patted her back sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll hang out with you during the eve, ne?" they comforted her.

           Chiryusei grinned slightly, and they continued their journey home…

          It was two more days to the Mooncake Festival, and all the girls seemed excited. All, if not most of them, seem to have plans with their boyfriends, and Chiryusei was feeling slightly left out. Today, Hinata and Yukaeshi couldn't accompany her home because they had extra classes.

          As she walked home alone, she heaved a light sigh. 

          "Chiryusei-san!" she heard a voice call out to her. She stopped and turned back, seeing Koshino running after her. She stopped and waited for him.

          "Uh, konnichiwa, Chiryusei-san," Koshino panted.

          Chiryusei bowed slightly, "Konnichiwa, Koshino-san… doushita?"

          Koshino handed Chiryusei an envelope, "From Akira."  
          "Sendoh-san?" Chiryusei eyed Koshino suspiciously.

          "Hai…" Koshino nodded. "I got to get back to school now. See you. Ja!" 

           As Koshino disappeared down the road, Chiryusei stared at the envelope in her hands, with a thousand question marks racing through her mind. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

          "So, where are we going to hang out tonight?" Yukaeshi asked Chiryusei the next day.

          Chiryusei giggled slightly, "You don't have to accompany me anymore." 

          "Nani? Did you get a date?" Hinata asked.

          Chiryusei nodded bashfully and turned red, "Sendoh-kun asked me out!"

          "SENDOH-KUN?! That baka smiley porcupine?" Yukaeshi and Hinata blurted out together.

          "Ne… what's wrong with him? I like him…" Chiryusei looked slightly hurt, but she held her reddening face, embarrassed.

          Hinata then said, "Well, it's not a bad thing… at least you'll get to enjoy tomorrow's festival!" 

          Yukaeshi nodded. "Yeah, I hope you'll have fun tomorrow…" she smiled.

          Chiryusei beamed at them, "Arigato!"

          The day of the festival soon arrived. It was a Friday, and everyone was extremely excited, until they couldn't concentrate on their lessons. The teachers had given up trying to teach groups of students who were doing nothing but daydreaming about the festival night.

          At Chiryusei's house, she was pondering on what to wear. Of course, it had to be a yukata or a kimono. After several hours of pondering, she finally chose a yellow yukata with red sakuras on it, and skipped out of her house merrily, humming 'Anata Dake' along the way.

          Sendoh was at the town square, where the festival was at. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, and was looking at some candies when he heard a voice call out his name, "Sendoh-kun!"

          He turned, and saw Chiryusei. She was waving at him with a paper fan, and he lamented on how cute she looked. He approached her.

          "Oh, konbanwa, Chiryusei-chan," Sendoh flashed her his trademark smile. 

          Chiryusei laughed, "Ne… Sendoh-kun… arigato… thank you for asking me out…" 

          "It's nothing. I was just… thinking about you when I wanted to ask someone out for the festival…" Sendoh grinned. Chiryusei felt herself turn beet red.

          "So, where do we go now?" Chiryusei looked at him, grinning.

          "Hm… how about let's go to the games place? It'll be fun to fish some of the ducks!" Sendoh suggested.

          "Yosha! To there we go then!" Chiryusei grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

          "And so, Sendoh asked Chiryusei-imoto out…" Yukaeshi explained to Mitsui, who was walking alongside her as they passed the stalls selling souvenirs. Yukaeshi was wearing a dark blue long yukata, while Mitsui was wearing a black button-down shirt and jeans.

          "Hontou? Interesting… hey, these candies look nice…" Mitsui stopped in front of a stall selling candies and other sweet delicacies.

          "Candies? SUGOI! I want!" Yukaeshi's eyes sparkled. Mitsui laughed slightly at her when it comes to candies and other desserts, and obliged by buying her some. 

          Meanwhile, Rukawa was trying to catch a goldfish at a stall, while Hinata, wearing a blood-red yukata, cheered him on. Rukawa was clad in a blue sweatshirt with a hood and black jeans.

          "Oh, I heard that Chiryusei celebrated tonight with Sendoh…" Rukawa said as he struggled to catch a red goldfish, which kept slipping away.

          Hinata nodded, "Yeah, I'm really surprised he did actually… SUGOI! You caught the fish!" 

          Rukawa held up the goldfish, now in a plastic bag with water over to Hinata. 

          "Red, your favourite colour, no?" Rukawa smiled slightly.

          "Sendoh-kun! You're so good at fishing those ducks! Arigato!" Chiryusei hyperly thanked Sendoh as she hugged those huge plushies Sendoh had won for her in the 'Duck Fishing' game.

          Sendoh flashed her a smile. Chiryusei was overly hyper that night, cheering for Sendoh during the game.

          "You must be quite hungry, let's go get some moon cakes," Sendoh said.  

          Chiryusei, hidden behind those plushies, nodded. As they walked towards the stall selling moon cakes, they chatted for a while, talking about basketball, their school, their friends and almost everything. They were obviously enjoying each other's company. 

          "Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice said, and Chiryusei, noticing that she had bumped into someone, peeped to apologize, and to her surprise, saw that it was Yukaeshi, along with Mitsui. 

          "Enishi-neechan? Konbanwa!" Chiryusei greeted her cheerily.

          "Oh, Chiryusei-imoto! Sendoh-kun! Konbanwa!" Yukaeshi replied.

          Sendoh then noticed Mitsui, and smiled. Mitsui smiled back. 

          "Hey, itouko, Chiryusei-chan!" another familiar voice called out. They looked, and saw Hinata and Rukawa approaching them. Sendoh, Mitsui, Yukaeshi and Chiryusei smiled at them.

          "What are you guys doing here anyway?" they asked each other.

          "Isn't this the town square?" Hinata queried, as the fish in the plastic bag swam around.

          "I was kind of feeling I would bump into you guys…" Yukaeshi laughed, a candy haw in her hands.

          Hinata and Yukaeshi squinted at Chiryusei. "Don't tell me Sendoh won those for you…" they said.

          Chiryusei nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes, he did!" she replied in a hyper tone.

          "Ooooh…" their mouths formed a small 'O'.

          "Well, I guess we'll go first, Hisashi and I want to check out the games…" Yukaeshi excused herself.

          Hinata then said, "I want to get something to eat. See you later, Chiryusei-chan!" as she and Rukawa walked off as well.

          The clock in the park showed 11:02 pm. Sendoh and Chiryusei were still at the festival, buying more food, before approaching a bench at one end of the park to sit down and enjoy their food.

          "Arigato, thanks for the lovely night," Chiryusei smiled at Sendoh.

          Sendoh smiled back, of course. "You're welcome. I never had so much fun too…" 

          As Chiryusei was biting into a moon cake, she noticed Sendoh fumbling in his jeans pocket for something. Pretty soon, he drew out a small gift-wrapped box, and for the first time (Maybe), he turned red and looked at Chiryusei.

          "Um… I don't know how to start this… but…" Sendoh shifted nervously.

          Chiryusei gazed at the grass, her face turning redder and redder.

          Sendoh handed her the gift. "Know what? I like you…" he said.

          She accepted the gift and blushed, "I like you too… Akira-kun…"

          Confidently, Sendoh held her hand, and drew her close to him. "Aishiteru…"

_Imoto__! Forgive me if this is not up to your standard of having a romantic uh, date with Sendoh-kun! T_T Anyway, I hope you like this, you can tell me if you do/ don't ^^; _


End file.
